Love Has A Bitter Taste
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Spain has been defeated by the English Armada and Antonio has been taken prisoner by Captain Alice Kirkland. He begins his new life as a slave to a cruel and arrogant girl and she does everything she possibly can to hurt him- here are two people who certainly never expected to fall in love. Spain x fem!Uk D/s


One: Call Me Master

He could barely believe his situation.

This wasn't possible. God had said so.

Phillip of Spain was all set to conquer the British nation, lay waste to their little attempt at an armada. Phillip of Spain was God's Anointed, come to vanquish the evil heretic- Elizabeth.

Victory had been as sure as the scrap of green land as the British shore had come into sight.

Then, out of the golden mist, their ships had come. St George crosses almost arrogantly waving.

It had been over so soon, Antonio barely had time to think.

He had been many things in his lifetime, even poor and struggling- but never a prisoner.

As the human world waged their war, the countries paid their own price.

Now, here he was.

A prisoner on board a British ship.

_Her_ ship.

x

"Captain?"

Alice Kirkland barely looked up. She was sitting at the edge of the ship, resting her head against the wooden frame.

_Was it really over?_

They had told her she wouldn't win. Britain may be strong, but it didn't have the size of the Spain.

And they had told her that her queen was a heretic- and the enemy was God's disciple.

The battle had been long. Ash had settled over the deck, cannons haphazardly abandoned, rope, wooden debris and corpses littered the sea. But it was over.

The British had won.

She had won.

Alice looked up. "What?"

"It'll take us half a day to get back to shore, Captain."

Alice forced herself to her feet. Her long blonde hair, normally in twin pigtails, had fallen loose to her waist, her spring green eyes had circles of smudged fatigue around them, her red waistcoat and black breeches stained with blood, small frame overshadowed by her huge commodore's hat.

"Where is the prisoner?" She snapped.

"Still in the brig, Captain."

She straightened her shoulders and brushed down her waistcoat. "That'll be all."

"Aye Captain." The soldier tramped back up the steps and left her.

Alice looked towards the entrance to the brig and suddenly she didn't know whether it was the roar of the sea in her ears or her own incandescent rage.

That high and mighty Spaniard!

How, when she had tried to meet him and work out a diplomatic strategy, he had looked down his nose and sneered at her.

"_The last thing I want to subject my people to is another war!"_

"_Ha! What's wrong? Is the mighty Captain Alice Kirkland scared at last? We can talk of peace once you are under Spanish rule."_

The corner of Alice's mouth curled wryly.

"Who's laughing now?" She muttered, fingers playing on the hilt of her sword.

She had half a mind to cut off his head right here and now, but she really should consult her queen first.

Well. Gloating was allowed.

Alice strode across the deck and entered the brig; picking up one of the blazing torches affixed to the wall and made her way down the narrow steps.

There was a splash as her boots touched the deck. The brig had sprung a leak, and, whilst there was no danger of it sinking, it was about four inches high in water laced in the blood from the battle.

Alice kept on walking through until her light caught the shadowed outline of a slouched figure in the corner, hands shackled behind him, dirtied, bloodied and pathetic.

His brown hair was stuck to his scalp with sweat, his tanned olive skin gleamed in the half light and his face, usually raised in triumph, was downturned.

"Well, well," The Brit smirked. "Keeping well, Antonio?"

x

At the sound of her voice, Antonio's head jerked back.

He squinted up at the slim, wiry figure of Alice Kirkland, her golden blonde hair illuminated by torchlight.

Suddenly aware of how pathetic he must look, he hunched his shoulders and concentrated on staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He could hear the smile in her voice and he practically bristled with anger. "Nothing cute to say?"

Antonio shut his eyes.

Maybe if he ignored her, she'd leave.

There was a creak as the iron grate door juddered open and Antonio swallowed.

Maybe not.

Suddenly, her foot shot out and her boot connected hard with his bruised ribs. Antonio fell forward, coughing.

"Speak!" Alice snapped. "You've no right to disobey me!"

"Leave me alone!" Antonio's temper was finally ignited. "You've already got what you wanted! Just let me be!"

"Why should I?" Alice spat. "Why should I, you slimy coward? After all that big talk and now shackled in my ship and am I to expect no apology?"

Antonio barked with laughter. "Apology?"

"That's right! I want to hear you apologize for the insult of trying to invade us! Of trying to hurt MY people!"

Antonio glanced up. Her green eyes were practically sparking with fury.

"It is war, Alice." He said. "Surely you could realize that the damage on both sides-"

Antonio was cut off as she kicked him again, this time across the face. His ears rang and there were red dots in his vision.

"It's not 'Alice' anymore," Alice smirked. There was something satisfying about kicking this smug, powerful man around. "I'm Captain of this ship and your new master, _boy_!"

Antonio burned with humiliation and fury. He glared up at her. "I have no master!"

He waited for her to kick him again and was a little afraid when she didn't.

Slowly, Alice knelt to face him. She reached out and gripped his chin, raising it up.

Antonio shivered. Usually he'd be enjoying the touch of any woman, but the look of anger in her eyes sent cold fear running down his back. All of a sudden he realized just how full of vengeance she was and how he was defenceless to any action she decided to take.

"You've got it wrong," Alice breathed, never unlocking their gaze. "You _used_ to have no master. _Now_ you're _mine. _Understand?"

Spain swallowed. Perhaps he could try to reason with her? "P-please, Al- Captain. I don't want to offend you, I just want peace."

"Peace?" She said the word, darkly. As if it amused her. "_Now_ you want peace?!"

The sudden change in her tone made him jerk back warily.

Alice stood all of a sudden. He couldn't see her expression.

"You want peace?" She said finally. "And what are you willing to do to convince me of that?"

Antonio paused, but only for a moment. "Anything." He said.

"Care about your people, do you?" Alice reached behind her and Antonio started when he saw the swinging thongs of the cat 'o nine tails. "Would do anything for them?"

Antonio quailed, shrinking back. "Please, Alice-AH!" He cried out as the whip licked him, quick and white-hot. He fell forward, his shackles clinking. "A-Alice…"

"It's 'Master'!" Alice kicked him upright again.

Antonio bit his lip. "I…I cannot call you that!" He immediately regretted his decision to speak when another lash knocked him forwards again. He squirmed in his shackles, gritting his teeth against the string of curse words that came to mind. "Please… Captain! I'm already injured, I can't take a whipping too!"

In response, the whip cracked against his back and shoulders again. Antonio couldn't help crying out. "AH! P-please!" Again, it fell. Antonio ducked his dead, wondering if he could force himself to pass out. The pain was unbearable. He felt hot blood trickle down his arms.

She lashed him again, this time on his lower back and Antonio's head snapped back. He sank his teeth into his lower lip, allowing himself no more than a whimper.

Alice inspected the bloody tails of the whip. "Enough?" She enquired.

"P-please, yes!" Antonio looked up, blood trickling down his chin from his bitten lip. "Please- no more!"

"'Please- no more'- what?"

Antonio looked at her blankly, then realized. He swallowed, trying to reconcile his pride and the pain.

His back was begging him to bow down and give her what she wanted, but he had not been fully broken.

"C-Captain Kirkland." He said finally, picking a form of address he could live with.

Alice cocked her head, almost pleased to have an excuse. She had a feeling he wouldn't give in so easily. "But that's not what I asked for is it?" She said in an almost sweet voice.

Antonio swallowed hard, eyeing the whip she was still swinging absently in her hand. "I…I am your prisoner," He tried to speak calmly. "You can tell me what to do already. Put me to work. I will not complain. Just, please, Captain Kirkland, allow me what's left of my dignity. Please. That's all I ask."

"That's all you ask, huh?" Alice crossed her arms. "I don't know. Dignity's pretty expensive these days."

"C-Captain-"

"And so is peace." Alice was staring at him with the hot, dark eyes of blazing fury. "Remember when I asked you something? I asked you for peace."

Actually, Antonio did remember. How she had come to him and tried to work out a diplomatic route. And he had sneered at her.

Probably not a good decision in retrospect.

"I'm not that person anymore," He pleaded. "I promise you."

"Your promise means nothing."

"I will earn your trust if I need to."

"What you need to do," Alice said. "Is make up for it in blood."

"I will." Antonio said immediately. "I will take your beatings, but leave me my soul. Do not make me lose myself."

"My people are floating in bloody water. Do you think they have themselves? Where are their souls now?!"

Antonio didn't know how to reply and Alice shook her head.

"You are to become my slave, understand? My toy? A toy doesn't have a soul- all it knows is obedience and its master's commands."

"I…I cannot give you that."

"I didn't ask you a thing," Alice laid the whip down and picked up the torch. "You will give it to me whether you can or not."

"Captain Kirkland-"

"Call me 'Master'."

"No!" Antonio almost yelled. "Whip me if you want! I won't!"

Alice snatched a clump of his hair and dragged him down so his nose was almost touching the water, exposing his ripped shirt and the bloody welts on his back.

She tore the remains of the shirt from his body and smiled as she felt a little thrill of excitement.

The torch crackled in her hands.

"I'll say it one more time," She said softly, leaning down to Antonio's ear. "Call. Me. Master."

"I- I can't- AHHH!" Antonio tried to wrench himself out of her grip as the flames of the torch were set to his beaten back. "NO! AH! PLEASE!"

Alice let the torch lick the deepest part of the bloody wound and watched as the edges blackened.

"_PLEASE!_" Antonio tried to struggle, but couldn't dislodge her hand from his scalp. He had never felt such pain, it seemed to sear right through him. Sweat ran down his nose as he whimpered, curling his toes as the aftershock of the burning set in.

Alice lowered his head further with a rough shove and Antonio groaned softly, realizing she was preparing for another one.

"Please…" He moaned. "Please, M…M…" But still his ego stood in the way.

He couldn't believe this petite blonde was doing such things to him. Torturing him, humiliating him…

Amidst the pain and the anger and the defiance and the pride- there was a small spark of something inside himself. Something that was causing a pin-pricking of heat around his groin. He was panting slightly.

Antonio was soon distracted by this confusion as Alice applied the torch to him again, full on his open wounds for an easy three seconds.

"_FUCK!_" He finally couldn't take it. "AHH- ah!" The pain literally made him tremble. "N-no more! No more… Master."

"Pardon?" Alice let the flames tickle his already horribly burned wound again. Then, without warning she slammed the full open flame onto his back.

Antonio threw back his head and screamed.

"AHH! Oh God, please! Master! Master! I'll call you whatever you want! I'm your slave, Master! Please, _MASTER!_"

His shackles clinked as he desperately squirming, crying out as they chafed against his blackened skin.

Alice felt a kick of spiteful satisfaction, looking down at the ruins of his back and his whimpering, trembling frame.

She stood up.

"No need to shout." She said sweetly and Antonio _almost_ cursed at her, but bit his tongue at the last second. "Learnt your lesson?"

"Yes…Master." Antonio felt le last shreds of pride crumble away.

"Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes, Master." And on cue, Antonio whimpered as he tried to adjust his shoulders.

"You'll never disobey me again, will you?"

"No, Master."

"Good." Alice looked round. "Water?"

Antonio looked up hopefully, his lips and throat were dry as hell and the torture had drained him horribly. "Yes please, Master."

Alice smirked evilly and pointed to the blood-laced, filthy salt water lapping around him. "Drink up."

Antonio cringed as she slammed his cell door shut behind her and left him in the dark to nurse his broken pride.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Hope you like the first chapter! I get so tired of every hetero slave fic being about the guy topping. I think it's time the tables were turned.**

**Just quickly, this is not a switch fic. It's Dom!England and sub!Spain- they're one of my favourite couplings. Decided to make fem!England top- she's so cool.**

**Also, although this is a D/s thing at first, it may eventually blossom into true romance. Feel free to send me your ideas!**

**Next chapter coming soon x**


End file.
